A palladium-catalyzed coupling reaction of aryl triflates with organostannanes in the presence of lithium chloride is disclosed in J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1988, 109, 5478-5486.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,079 discloses certain quinolones and naphthyridines substituted at the seven position by ##STR1##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,650 discloses certain 7-aryl quinolones.